The Hogwarts Demon
by Lunar Tokala
Summary: Summary- Rubeus Hagrid finds a little nine tailed kitsune unconscious and injured. And since it's Hagrid we're talking about, and we all know that he has a love for exotic and strange creatures, he takes the lost kitsune in. Only after the fox gets cleaned, does the faculty notice the collar adorning the little one's neck. On this color is a beautiful- Full summary inside
1. Prologue

**You all probably hate me. Which is fine, but I guess you'll love me since I'm starting to update my stories, ne? This is the rewrite of The Hogwarts Demon. I know that I already "rewrote" it, but I wasn't satisfied and I want to do more with it. So here I am, deal with it. **

_**Summary- Rubeus Hagrid finds a little nine tailed kitsune unconscious and injured. And since it's Hagrid we're talking about, and we all know that he has a love for exotic and strange creatures, he takes the lost kitsune in. Only after the fox gets cleaned, does the faculty notice the collar adorning the little one's neck. On this color is a beautiful bluish-green stone that has a name carved into it. The name? Uzumaki Naruto. Dumbledore tells Hagrid and Naruto, after the fox is conscious, that the kitsune is to stay out of sight from the students and the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge from the Ministry of Magic. Of course it was going fine, until Naruto decides to be out and about…**_

**Warnings: **Ok seriously, this story isn't going to have too many bad things in it, except for violence and then yaoi later on that a lot of people have problems with and look for stories just to flame them. Never happened to me, but I will warn you, if you do flame, then I'm not going to give a shit. A lot of people like my stories, and always ask for more. And I've been a bit stingy with my stories, not uploading them, and I lie a lot (I said in _When Darkness Falls _that I wouldn't start updating any of my stories until it was finished, obviously I lied.) Seriously though, I will give a head's up in the beginning of the chapter if I throw in something that might make people go, "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" We good? 'Kay.

* * *

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxX**

**The Hogwarts Demon; Prologue**

It has been several years since he merged with his once beloved "Fluffy-butt". He gives a frown, the corners of his lips tugging down by the force of his facial muscles, and blue eyes flicker with sadness and lose as he huddles into the cave made out of tree roots.

It's raining, currently. A nice, heavy rain, where fat rain drops splattered onto the leaves of the trees, pelted the branches and bodies of the great Spirits, and soaked the ground in puddles and ponds and the roots of the wild plant life soaked up any drop they could greedily, enjoying the rainfall.

But he hated rainfall.

His pupils dilated with fear when a loud clap of thunder **BOOMED **throughout the land.

Rainfall meant thunder. Thunder meant lightning.

And following after that loud boom, was a whip crack of lightning, striking with a sound that could only be described as a laser beam, setting a tree on fire.

The fire didn't last long, since the fat raindrops swallowed up the flickering flames and devoured it before it could roar to adulthood and devour half of the forest.

Another boom of thunder rolled, another crack of lightning whipped, and cerulean blue eyes squeeze shut tightly.

A tremor travels down his body, creeping down his spine before branching off and spreading out throughout his nerves. It crawled under his skin, making his hackles rise and his fur bristle. It brought goosebumps to his arms and made his back arch and muscles tense and tighten.

_**BOOM. **_

He jumps, a whimper slipping passed his lips that he momentarily forget to seal closed so he wouldn't show any weaknesses.

He had been taught that once; don't show any weaknesses. Weaknesses meant death. And he didn't want death, definitely not. Did not sound like a fun time.

A silver ear twitches, resembling that of a foxes, before it and its twin flatten down into golden blonde hair, the dark, inky purple tips of the fox ears standing out against the light silver and gold. His thin body is currently wrapped up in nine, bushy fox tails, matching the ears that replaced his human ones long ago. Skin was barely shone through the cocoon of fluffy tails, and that was just fine with him.

For the umpteenth time in this new life, he wishes for Fluffy-butt to be here, with him, to calm him down, tell him everything is going to be ok and it's just some stupid thunder and lightning that can't do anything.

When he tried to tell himself that, it just turned into stuttering whimpers and jolts of fear that he couldn't even think straight.

It just was never the same after that nagging presence in the back of his mind had left him, leaving him utterly alone for the first time in his short existence.

His stomach growls, though it always growled, he was always hungry. He could never actually find it in himself to kill another living creature for food. That just… Didn't sit well with him…

He curls into a tiny ball, huddling deeper under the grove of the entangled roots, and hiding from the storm that is currently raging over the land of Scotland.

That brought him to his next inner musings — he was a bit unsure of how he could continue with his thoughts when he was terrified of the storm — how in the hell did he end up in Scotland?

He was supposed to be in the Elemental Countries, not in Scotland. This heavily forested area wasn't even close to the Elemental Countries.

So how had he ended up passed the barrier that kept the Ninja World away from this other, larger World. All the scents, the electricity in the air, and not the lightning. No it was… Something different, something… _Thrilling _and just simply _electrifying_, but in a good way.

He couldn't place it, but it twisted around him and rubbed against his skin like water rubbed against a rock, lulling him and calling to him. It sparked against his skin and crackled, fizzled and tantalized, and he couldn't get enough of it.

If he had to call it something, he would call it the Forest. The trees and flowers, the animals and mushrooms, the whole Forest, the presence of the Forest; that what it is to him.

As the night goes on, the storm rages on, before just before the beginning's of dawn, the raining sows to a light drizzle, the angry boom of the thunder quiets down, and the cracking whip of the lightning tames itself once more.

Cerulean pools reveal themselves once more, and he slowly inches out, not at all minding the mud that gets under his claws or covers his hands and feet. He slinks along the ground, his tail unwinding from around his body, and moves quickly, slinking like the fox he is, and enjoying the cool drizzle on his skin.

Drizzle was good. Drizzle was safe. It is always safe. Just a light dusting of water that sprinkles your skin and makes you giggle from the tickle.

The blonde rises up, placing muddy talons onto the bark of the tree trunk, and then parting his lips, the steady stream of rain water coming from the large canopy leaf soothing his once dry throat. He swallows, his Adams apple bobbing up and down with the contractions of his throat muscles, and his tongue gives a light wave, water collecting at the tip, and the strong muscle would make a concaved shape at the tip, then flatten in the middle to let the cool water rush down his throat.

It wasn't natural to swallow with your mouth open, but he had managed to accomplish that small feat that isn't actually note worthy.

He turns his head after filling his belly of the cool liquid, a small jewel attached to a silver metal ring, which is imbedded into the thick leather of a black collar, makes a soft jingling sound as the jewel and the silver bump against one another. There is also a flat, round tag, attached to the silver ring behind the jewel, a deep purple in color to show that it was an amethyst stone, which makes a light _clink_ each time it hits the teal jewel.

He has learned how to ignore the itch of the collar, and now he barely ever notices the thing. Each time the two stones _clink_ together though, his fox ears twitch lightly and he smiles.

It is a rather beauteous sound to hear the two stones _clink_ together.

After his drink, the young demon continues along the forest floor, hoping to maybe stumble upon an already dead animal, hopefully not too dead, but just enough where it would provide a good meal for him.

He spots a deer, and slowly inches forward, before deflating a bit when he hears its heart beat and smells the life on it. He lies down in the grass so as to not alert the deer, and looks at it a bit longingly.

The deer's head lifts, ears twitching and eyes wide and alert as the brown orbs sweep over the landscape. She snorts and shakes her head, before going back to eating at the sweet grass.

The male inches forward, and then a light yip leaves his lips in greeting. "Hello…!"

He starts apologizing over and over when the deer jolts in surprise and fear floods her scent.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

He ducks down and his ears flatten to his head as his eyes widen. He hides under a log, looking up at the deer with sadness and apology.

The deer looks down at the young demon that had startled her, and she gets another start at how… _Innocent _he seems. She lowers her head, sniffing at his hair and ears then nibbles lightly on the golden colored strands.

He giggles, and slowly crawls out form underneath the log so he can sit back on his haunches. He looks up at her, and bumps his nose to her jaw.

The she-deer nudges him back; sniffing over him for some cuts or bruises, then nudges the young demon towards her teat. Her own fawn had grown up and moved on, so he didn't need to feed from her teat anymore. But this young demon, he was hungry, and was in need of a nurturing mother.

He squeaks, ducking away and he shakes his head. "No… That's ok, I don't need milk."

The she-deer huffs, ears twitching in annoyance at the young demon, but doesn't force him to drink. She looks around, and then gathers some sweet flowers and drops them in front of the demon. He's a carnivore, she knows that, but even carnivores need to eat something.

The little male sniffs at the flowers, and he sighs dejectedly, but eats the flowers nonetheless. He grimaces, the taste not something he's very fond of, but food is food.

Plus, it seems that the she-deer is happy enough that he's eating the flower she has gotten for him. He munches on the vegetation until his stomach is satisfied with the amount of substance that it can digest. He thanks the deer, nudging his nose to her jaw again, before continuing on with his exploring.

The little demon had only arrived in this forest the night before, right before the storm had decided to fall upon him.

He slinks along the ground, climbing over fallen logs and stretching under them if they were a bit too high.

The little male jumps up on a log, turning his nose to the air and breathing in the clean air, letting it out in a light sigh through parted lips.

His ears twitch, picking up a soft sound that almost isn't even there, before a pained cry bounces from his throat, and he stumbles, losing his grip on the log and falling to the floor of the forest with a wince.

He looks to his side, whining lightly and wincing at the pain blooming from his side.

He stares at the knife sticking out of him, baring his fangs at it and slowly standing. His head snaps to the side and his eyes widen.

_No!_

He bolts, panting in fear more than anything, running away from _that scent_ that smelt like _snakes _and _pure evil_.

His ears flatten to his head, and his eight of his nine tails recoil inside of him, his powerful retreating as he forces most of it into his legs so he can run faster and longer. His single tail wraps around his waist as he runs, cerulean eyes wide in his panic, and he lets loose a cry of desperation when some rope with two metal balls at each end wraps around his ankles, tripping him.

"Now now, why must you always run? You know I'm just going to punish you."

He whimpers and looks up, looking at a pale man, long black hair that moved in the wind, and _yellow eyes_ that just _stared _into your very _soul_. He trembles, his bright blue eyes dulling and pupils dilating.

A smirk slithers onto the man's face, a long tongue flicking out and licking across his pale lips. "You're so delectable when you look up at me with those eyes, and that expression."

He shivers and pushes himself back, struggling to get the rope from his ankles without taking his eyes off the very _inhuman _human. He bares his fangs, hissing at the man as his ears flatten to his skull.

The man chuckles, his smirk widening and showing off his own fangs. "So very _delectable_."

He takes a step forward, reaching his hand out and then grabbing a fistful of beautiful golden locks, tugging the little demon up with a harsh pull.

"Gaaahhhh!"

He winces and whines lightly at the harsh tug, hissing at him again and gripping the pale wrist with both his hands.

"Hur-Hurts…!"

"Well it's supposed to, my little entrée."

He yanks at his hair harder and chuckles at the soft sound of pain he's rewarded with.

"Stop it!"

His heart is racing, beating against his ribs and hammering to his lungs, making it hard to breath, resulting in short and quick pants of light breaths.

The pale man licks a long line on his cheek, hissing in delight at the taste of his skin and of his fear. "You are quite the treat… I should have plucked you along with Uchiha."

He shivers and glares harshly at the name, growling lowly before gasping and whimpering, tears filling his eyes when sharp nails dig into his scalp and a pale hand yanks on his hair again, ripping a few strands out.

"Don't give me that look, little entrée." He hisses lightly, eyes narrowing. "I'd much rather see your fearful look."

The young demon grips the man's wrist tighter, closing his eyes and shivering. "Stop…"

"What was that?" He sneers lightly, standing up and making the young male stand from the grip he has on the blonde locks.

He cries out, a few tears escaping from his closed eyes as he digs his claws into the man's pale wrist, opening one eye to look pleadingly at him. "Pl-Please stop…!"

He grins and chuckles lightly, loosening his grip just slightly to relieve the pulsating pressure in the young one's scalp. "You've been a bad little entrée, haven't you?"

He whimpers.

"I'll have to punish you."

It all happened so swiftly, so quickly, and all the little demon could do was scream in agony as his body was torn open, knives and a katana slicing his skin and spilling his blood. The knife in his side was pushed deeper, and a few others join the first one by being imbedded into the soft, tender flesh of the young demon.

"I'll come back for you, soon, my little entrée. And you better come willingly, or I'll just keep punishing you, adding more poisons in your blood stream."

He smirks at the whimper before disappearing, leaving the young demon there.

Harsh pants breeze passed his lips, burning his lungs and chilling his throat. He drags himself away, not wanting to lay and taint the forest's soil with his blood.

He coughs, blood splattering passed his lips, and he winces and whimpers in pain, collapsing on the ground, at the edge of the forest.

Shimmering, silver blood slowly turns to a deep red, the powers of this young demon seeping into the ground and leaving his body along with his blood. His nine tails leave him, leaving him with none. His ears twitch, and he slowly passes out, lying on the ground and wishing the death could overcome him to end his suffering.

But sadly… His wish won't be granted, his suffering continues on, and he feels it, even in the darkness of sleep.


	2. Author's Note

**I got a new laptoooppp! Woo yeah! Now I can get back into writing fanfictions! 8D I'm so happy~ this was my birthday present from my Mama :3 hehe ^w^ **

**So anyway, yosh! I can start writing fanfictions once more, and I will get right onto it after my graduation, I still have things to do for the end of my senior year, ugh and I thought it would be a smooth sail to be a senior at the end of the year… Pfft. Not so much, it has been a living hell. **

**Blah, so yeah anyway, this is just an author's note telling you guys that I will soon be back in business and you won't to wait too much longer for the next chapter! But I do still need a bit of time, so please don't think that right after I put this note up that a new chapter will be up the next day, it will be maybe two weeks until a chapter is updated once more, since next week is my final exams, and then graduation at the 11****th**** of June, so in the middle of June will most likely be when I will finally update. **

**And to all those who are worried about me abandoning my stories, I never abandon them, if I take them down then that means I am going to be rewriting them and cleaning them up so they can be better for everyone's enjoyment. I hope that you can be patient with me, and I hope that this soothes your worries about me abandoning stories. **

**Thanks again for waiting! I hope I didn't lose any fans because of this wait, but I'm sure that I have lol. **


End file.
